The Last Of Quint Zombie Koopa Apocalypse
by Quint866
Summary: Quint has Brought the sonic and mario worlds together and merged them into a big planet! Bowser brainwashes sonic who follows him as a mindless solider with all the zombie koopas goombas and shy guys... Its up to Mario and Quint to stop the last of the COTM (Controllers Of The Mind) But there is a cloaked shadow who is searching for quint! who is he? read and find out!
1. The Last Of Us

Chapter 1 the Last of Us

Sonic one day woke up in his hammock and went inside to see tails.

"Hey buddy? How's the breakfast coming?" Sonic said

"Good want some golden specially ring melted into the ultimate flavored waffles?" Tails asked. Sonic replied "Nah I gotta go out and fight some crime yo! Gotta go!" and he ran off.. he walked to the front doors of Bowsers castle and he saw a sign that said "Movie Night For All!" Sonic thought there was a catch but he went in… and he saw he was the only one there. Sonic said

"Uh hello? Movie night fans? Hello?" and two koopas that looked almost like a corpse of a koopa or zombie koopa came and grabbed Sonic from Behind… sonic snapped

"Hey!" he was put into a chair and metal bars came and locked sonic into the chair. Bowser laughed and came from the side of the curtain. Bowser laughed

"Bwahahahaha! I got you now Sonic!" Sonic yelled

"What is going on!? I demand your scheme this time bowser!" Bowser laughed.

"Bwahahahahaha! I have created my dead koopas into zombies! They are as mindless as you will be to my hypnosis movie night! Bwahahahaha!" The door is kicked down and Bowser yells

"Its Quint! Get him!" and the figure walked out of the shadows and It was not Quint… it was a man in a cloak darkness trailed behind where ever he walked and nobody could see the face of the man in the cloak for it was covered in shadows… The man chocked bowser and said

"… Movie night huh? How much for the entrance fee? And he points a pistol at the side of bowsers head and bowser cried"

"P—Please! I don't want any trouble because…" he grabs the man and runs outside and throws him out the door." And bowser finishes his sentence

"CANT YOU SEE WE ARE CLOSED!"

And Bowser said

"yeesh… he almost had me... with that spooky entrance…" and he turns on the movie and bowser jr operated the camera and the film showed a spiral rotating repedeatly… forever… and Sonic tried his hardest to look away but he looked directly into the spiral and his eyes turned completely white… and he said in an trance

"uunngg…." And he resisted no more Bowser laughed

"Bwahahahahaha…. Now listen to me sonic… you are getting sleepy… so very sleepy… when I snape my fingers…. You will be at MY command! You feel obedient to me… you wish to call me master… you wish to serve me…. You are my slave… just remember…. When I snap my fingers… the hypnosis will take effect!" *snap* Sonics eyes turn completely white nothing but white showed in his eyes… Sonic said in a trance in a bland voice "Master what is your command? I am your slave forever…" Bowser laughed

"Bwhahahahaha! Release him from the chair zombie koopas! And Jr! turn of the spiral!" Bowser jr turned off the camera and said to bowser

"Gee… now I owe Waluigi 10 dollars!" Bowser asked

"Wait… you owe Waluigi 10 dollars? What for?" Bowser jr said

"For making a bet saying you can't hypnotize anyone!" Bowser still confused says

"Uh… Ok?" and the door bust down again… this time the cloaked man had an RPG and said…

"You know what they say! The more the merrier!" and fired 4 homing rockets directly at Bowser sonic got up and grabbed one rocket and threw it at the other then he grabbed the last two rockets and threw them back… The cloaked man said

"I see… you have sonic bowing down before you… how pathetic! He charged directly at Bowser who said

"Bwahahaha! Sonic kill this buffoon!" and sonic replied

"Yes master I obey…" and he rolled into a ball and tripped the cloaked man… the cloaked man flew right through the theater screen and bowser yelled

"Hey mr darkness? That screen cost elevendy million dollars!?" the cloaked man stepped through the rip and created two fireballs from his silver metallic hands and threw them at sonic Sonic evaded and started to run around the cloaked man in circles and the cloaked man said

"Really? Tornado spin?" and he held his arm out and sonic got clothes lined. Sonic got up and kicked the cloaked man the cloaked man said

"I'll be back for you Sonic… and he threw a smoke pellet and when the smoke cleared he vanished… Bowser laughed

"Bwhahaha! Now I can Finally defeat Mario and marry peach!"

Will Bowser defeat Mario?

Will Sonic ever come out of the trance?

Who is the cloaked man?

What happened to Quint?

All will be answered throughout the story!

To Be Continued…


	2. The Truth

Chapter 2 The Truth

Quint went up to his radio and started to hear his theme song come up. Quint started pretending to play a guitar when he stops and says

"Man... i wish the props dude of this story could afford me a REAL guitar!" and he hears the numbers he heard from Sonic and Amy the hypnotian wars on his radio again. Quint said

"How odd... I know what the numbers mean... but who is saying them? it cant be Amy or Naru because i destroyed Narus resurrection core and they both were destroyed in the explosion... it cant be darkaku Quint because he cant live without possessing another being... it cant be the jester chao becuase he was turned good and realize what he had done and killed himself to save me... But... who is it?" Quint thought hard. and he hears a knock at the door and he see's Tails and Quint grunted

"Ok... what happened to sonic THIS TIME? another brainwash by the controllers of the mind?" Tails said

"well... i don't know that because sonic just vanished! he isn't anywhere and i need you help! beca-" Quint rudely slammed the door and said

"Not interested!" and he layed on his butt watching tv and he says

"Man... how many TIMES does he have to get himself into a hypnotism problem?!" he hears another knock at the door and opens the door. he sees shadow who says

"Sonic needs help! he just vanished! i have looked everywhere and i ask for your great detective skills you could lend us a han-" Quint once again rudely slammed the door and said

"Sorry but no is no!" and he turns on the tv and the news channel was on. the reporter said

"Sonic has vanished! we need help! who ever can help us! we are not safe cau-" and Quint turns off the Tv and says

"OH ALRIGHT ALREADY!" he sees shadow and tails outside of his door and shadow says

"You ready?" Quint says

"Fine! just cause you are annoying me I''ll help ok?!" and he goes with shadow and tails.

Meanwhile...

A the dark cloaked shadow is at his computer and he is speaking in a microphone...

"9...23...9...12...12..." and he presses a button and his computer says

"Radio Hack Terminated." The cloaked shadow says

"He still wont get it will he?" he steps out of the room and walks up the ladder then opens the hatch. the shadow says

"It's been 3 years... since i was able to find him..." he walks into the woods and locks the trap door by the old twisted tree. then he walks out of the woods...

Meanwhile with Bowser...

Bowser was talking to Bowser Jr.

"So Junior you see something new?" Bowser jr replied

"Uh yeah... all the time i was up in my room i hear... oh yes master this yes master that! what are you hiding from me dad! tell me the truth!" Bowser replied

"Son... truth has consequences... if you want to know the truth... go to the castle basment... the one with my computer..."

he walks down into the basement and he sees the computer and he sees there was only one tab open... he clicks on the tab and it titled video journal. he presses play from start it shows bowser in the seat where bowser junior is. the video of bowser said

"October 4th 2011 For who ever finds this secret... i am finding the one... who was supposed to end our clan... i have no idea who it is... but all that tells me its not mario... mario was said to be the assistant... but i have to look for the one... in order to keep our race alive..."

Bowser Jr. paused the video and said

"this was 3 years ago..." he continues the video the next video showed Bowser with a group of 4 people bowser junior had never seen before... one that looked like a pink hedgehog... a small dark floating chao... a snake... and then a dark shadow of a man... and then he saw bowser... the video said

"January 23rd 2012... we gathered and discussed how we could stop the one... but one of us interjected... the pink hedgehog said if the one is vulnerable but yet powerful... why don't we take him for our own! the group agreed and we started our secret group the Controllers Of The Mind..." Bowser jr... said

"The C.O.T.M... why is my dad doing this?" the next video showed Bowser with a blue hedgehog... the video finally said

"We dreamed of controlling the world... and we succeeded..." the computer turned off.. Bowser Jr said

"My... My dad... he lied to me..." he went to open the trap door and it wouldn't open... Bowser had locked the door behind Jr so he couldnt escape and spoil the infromation... Bowser said

"Im sorry son... but once you figured it out... i can no longer let you roam free..." and he took some string and he put the key around the flag pole... directly above the basment...

Bowser jr yelled

"DAD! LET ME OUT YOU FILTHY LIAR! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET YOU! I WILL FIND YOU!" and bowser walked away with his troops and sonic to the mainworld to brainwash more people...

Bowser turning on his own son... How cliffhanging?

To be continued...


	3. The Giver Of The Trials

Chapter 3 The Giver Of The Trials

Quint, Shadow, and Tails walked into the mist forest zone. Quint spotted a old log that went into a secret part of the forest. Quint crawled through the log and The gang tagged behind. Quint saw 5 coffins. He opened the first one it showed a corpse of Amy. Quint said

"Amy?" the corpse said

"Help us Quint don't let us die!" and the corpses eyes closed

Quint opened the next coffin and saw a corpse of the Jester Chao. Quint said

"Jester Chao?" the corpses eyes opened and the corpse said

"Save this world... before it's too late…" and the corpse closed it's eyes

Quint opened the third coffin and he sees a corpse of Naru and Quint says

"Naru?" and the corpse said

"The TNx formula is going to infect the world…" the corpse closed its eyes

Quint went over to the fourth coffin and he saw a corpse of Darkaku Quint. Quint said

"Darkaku Quint?" The corpse said

"The Seven Emeralds are in the power of the leader…" Quint walked to the next coffin and slowly opened it. He peeked through the crack and Out came the attacking corpse of Matt…. The Corpse hissed with blood coming down its mouth

"Why did you leave me to die?!" and he bit Quint. Quint screamed and he saw himself inside a pickup truck. Shadow was driving and Tails was in back. Tails asked

"Quint are you ok you sounded like you had a nightmare!" Quint said

"I did…." They drove into the Egg Cerberus stage from Sonic 06 in the desert. Quint walked They saw the cloaked man. Quint said

"Who are you?" The shadow said

"I am the one you hear on the radio saying the numbers… I am also the head of the rebellion…" Quint yelled

"What rebellion!? I need information!" The shadow said

"Bring me the seven chaos emeralds and then you can join… GO!" and he melted into the shadows…

Quint said

So he is the one who is returning… Quint got back into the truck with Tails and Shadow and drove off to the first destination… Radical train!


	4. The First Guardian

Chapter 4 The First Guardian

Quint Shadow and Tails Got into the truck and they were driving out in the rural area similar to radical train in sonic 06 with a train passing by Quint spotted the shadow on top of the train and Quint yelled

"TURN AROUND SHADOW THERE HE IS!" Shadow turned around and Quint pulled out his chainsaw lancer. he fired a couple of bullets at the back cars and they exploded. The drove closer to the train and Quint jumped on top of the train. He saw the shadow who said

"Let us see what you can do against my first guardian... Fate! come!" The shadow vanished and Quint saw a giant bug like from the first men in black, but it was black instead of red. The train was rushing through the fields. Quint pulled out his chainsaw lancer and he revved the chainsaw. Fate charged at Quint. Quint shot some bullets at Fate. and green oozy blood dripped from his gut and the bug tried to eat Quint. quint put the chainsaw into the roof of the mouth and peirced through the head. Fate hissed and coughed up black oozy blood. He fell to the ground and off the train top. Quint had won over the first guardian. Quint hopped back into the truck and said

"This will be a blast!" and he pressed a button in the glove box that said detonate. Quint pressed it and the train exploded. They next moved on to the next guardian who was in Mad Matrix!

Meanwhile with bowser...

Sonic was showing bowser the new TITAN Airships. Bowser said

"Hows the progress my slave?" Sonic mindlessly said

"Master... the ships are ready for launch... will you do the honors?" Bowser said

"Yeah!" and they went to the red button located in the stadium. Bowser yelled to the crowd of his zombie minions

"Are we ready... to take back... WHAT IS OURS!?" The crowd cheered. Sonic said in the bland hypnotized voice

"Master... we got something in the crowd... he is not one of us..." Bowser yelled at the crowd

"QUIET!" the crowd silenced just as he said. Bowser yelled

"show yourself..." Fate Jumped out of the crowd with all his injuries from his battle with Quint. Fate hissed

"You fool... darkness is returning..." And he tackled sonic and tried to eat him. Bowser yelled

"Sonic! fight back!" Sonic said

"Yes master... i obey..." and he kicked fate back into the wall below the bleachers... Fate roared

"I HAVE SEEN ENOUGH OF YOUR MIND GETTING CONTROLLED... BUT NOW... I SHALL END IT!"

and the battle began!

To be continued...


	5. Fate Vs Sonic

Chapter 5 Fate Vs. Sonic

Sonic and Fate faced off... Sonic said

"You are never going to get past me... the bowser empire will triumph!" and Fate hissed

"This world is free! and i shall feast on your flesh!"

Fate jumped in sonics direction. sonic dodged and started his tornado spin by running circles around fate who said

"Please... this is just pathetic!" and he sticked out his leg and sonic was clothes lined just like in chapter 1 sonic mindlessly grunted

"I hate it... when people do that to me..." and he pounced back up and charged at Fate. He was ready to punch fate in the gut when he realized he wasnt going anywhere he was so close to fate but just out of reach to punch him. Sonic blandly said

"What the... he looked up and he saw fate just held his hand in front of him so sonic couldn't reach him. Fate jumped on Sonic and was about to eat him when he smelt smoke and Fate hissed

"What the.." Bowser shot a fireball at Fate. Fate began to scream

"AAAGGGHHH!" and bowser shot another fireball and now fate was turned into ashes. The shadow watched the scene through hacking bowsers securtiy cameras and the shadow grutned

"Fate... you let me down..."and he turned off the computer and head back out...


	6. The Second Guardian

Chapter 6 The Second Guardian

Quint walked into the mad matrix egg breaker battle stage. Quint saw a giant robot like the size of a sentinel from wolverine. but he was in the ground. the it was a humanoid robot that it showed only from his stomach up. The shadow levitated above the robot and the shadow said

"Face my newest model of the ultimo project i call him Ultimo v1..." and the shadow vanished into the darkness.. the robot said

"Engaging protocol DESTROY!" and he tried to grab Quint who dodged right at the last second and was ready to attack. Quint revved the chainsaw and went for the arm of Ultimo but his metallic armor was too thick. quint shot for the red eyes and they cracked the robots vision. Ultimo was searching for Quint who had gone above on the floating platforms above him. Ultimo shot some lasers out of his eyes to try and rat out Quint. he was still searching when he heard Quint jumping from platform to platform. Quint thought "maybe if i make him focus on something else..." and he put a little remote mine on a platfrom and jumped to the opposite side of the platforms. then Quint detonated it. Ultimo said

"Destroy! and he shot a laser at the area of where it detonated. while ultimo was distracted on the remote mine Quint silently climbed down behind ultimo and stuck a remote mine in the once place ultimo couldn't reach... the middle of his back! Quint went back on top of the platforms and detonated the remote mine on ultimo. ultimo said "AARRGGHH! Health at 67%! engaging chain gun arms!" and a hatch opend from his wrists and there were two chainguns coming out from the hacthes quint dodged the bullets and threw a plasma gernade into the hatch when the chainguns were reloading. the plasma gernade detonated Ultimo grunted

"Urg... Health at... 21%..." and he was dizzy for the moment. Quint saw a hacth open on Ulitmos chest and he saw a reactor core. Quint ran up to it and ultimo grabbed quint and Ultimo said "You will be crushed!" Quint saw the core just barely out of reach and he said

"Not today..." he pulled out a small Micro chip and threw it directly in the slot and Ultimo said

"NO!" and he let go of Quint and he was electrified and his red glowing eyes faded out...


	7. The Canyon Jump

Chapter 7 The Canyon Jump

Quint and the gang were heading for the next guardian... which was across the grand canyon! Shadow was speeding up as the truck went closer and closer to the canyon Tails said

"Hey shadow what are you doing go around!" Shadow said nothing

"Come on shadow fall back!" Quint said No response from Shadow still. They were closing in on the canyon and now Quint and Tails were screaming

"SHADOW FALL BACK! QUICK GO AROUND! YOU ARE NOT GONNA MAKE IT! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" tails and quint said at the same time shadow said in the air "CHAOS CONTROL!" and he warped the truck and themselves to the other side of the gran canyon Quints and tails mouth hit the floor of the truck. Shadow said

"Believe me now?" Quint said

"Oh alright! No more Jumping!"

Meanwhile with Bowser...

Bowser was showing his new huge sheild aircraft carrier sized airships to boom boom and pom pom. They got int them and Bowser had the biggest one which was the exact same sized as the sheild aircraft carrier in avengers. and boom booms and pom poms was about half the size. Bowser said

"ok! i have made our new airships!" Boom boom said

"Boy i cant wait when Quint sees the new... Extreme Excellent Epic-" Bowser yelled

"Hey! I already named them!" Pom Pom said

"well what did you name them?" Bowser said

"Well theres ecto 2 (Boom boom) voco 2 (Pom Pom) and last me the ultra airship for extreme destruction! Pom Pom and Boom boom said

"I dont like my name how come yours gets a big long fancy one! we want to name our own!" Bowser grunted

"Gee i thought i was doing you a favor naming them for you!" Boom Boom said

"well you should have asked us first!" Bowser said

"Oh alirght! i have some second and third choices you can pick from! how about... Jack Queen King?!"

Pom Pom said

"Nope i dont even play cards!" Bowser said

"Uh... Rock paper scissors?" Boom Boom grunted

"You cant be serious!" Bowser said

"Uh... i... uh... how about eeny meeny miney? or x y and z? or hows about koop kooper and koopy that might scrub ya!" Boom boom yelled

"FORGET THE NAMES WE GET THE IDEA!"

Will bowser ever think of a good name?

To be continued...


End file.
